Perdu dans l'azur
by mioox
Summary: Une mystérieuse jeune fille débarque dans la Grande Salle. Draco s'en moque comme de sa première chemise mais très vite, il va devoir se rapprocher d'elle. Ainsi Voldemort le veut, ainsi il le fera. Sixième année à Poudlard
1. Cauchemar

Bonjour Ami lecteur.

Voici une fic qui met en avant notre Serpentard préféré, Draco Malefoy !

J'ai écrite cette histoire il y a très longtemps et j'ai décidé de la réactualisé et de la remanier. Je ne l'ai pas écrite seule, c'est une quatre mains. Je m'occupais de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui débarque dans la Grande Salle alors que la co-auteur s'amusait à torturer ce cher Draco avec les mots.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire !

Enjoy et bonne lecture

Mioox

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le soleil venait de se lever, inondant de ses pâles rayons matinaux la caverne où j'avais élu domicile avec ma famille et quelques amis depuis bientôt dix ans. Dix ans, c'était très long pour une petite fille, celle que j'avais été. Pourtant, il était indispensable que l'on reste cachait dans cette immense forêt qui dissimulaient notre habitat de fortune. Je rêvais pourtant tous les jours d'en sortir, de pouvoir voir autre chose que des murs sombres et je savais aussi que c'était chose impossible. Il fallait rester ici et compter les jours.

Comme tous les matins, je me levai discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs qui n'étaient pas aussi matinaux que je pouvais l'être. J'aimai me réveiller en même temps que la nature, que le cycle naturel des jours et des nuits avait choisi. Voir les fleurs gorgées de rosée matinale, entendre les oiseaux chanter, sentir les feuilles craquer sous mes pieds alors que la forêt était encore très calme. Un silence pesant pour les peu habitués, un silence vivifiant pour moi. J'ai toujours aimé traîner dans la forêt, l'odeur du bois et de l'humus m'étaient familiers et indispensables, apercevoir les différentes créatures qui vivaient ici depuis des siècles, certaines espèces encore inconnues, tout ceci me comblait pourtant de joie et de bonheur. Etrange me diriez-vous alors que j'aspirai à sortir de la sécurité des arbres pour découvrir le monde. J'étais une éternelle insatisfaite.

Je me couvris d'un gilet sans manche en cuir, ma tunique n'étant pas assez chaude pour parcourir l'immense désert vert sans avoir froid. Je lassai mes chaussures de la même matière que mon gilet et j'étais fin prête pour passer une journée à ne rien faire autre que de me balader et rêver à une autre vie. Au moment de poser le pied en dehors de la grotte, une main vint se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Je reconnaîtrai ce touché entre mille. Un geste si doux et plein d'amour ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ma magnifique mère. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retournai pour plonger mes yeux dans son regard maternel. Elle me rendit mon sourire mais je pus remarquer une pointe de tristesse. J'aimais énormément celle qui m'avait donné la vie mais cela faisait quelque temps que je m'étais éloignée de ma mère. Et elle le savait. Elle savait que je voulais m'évader, vivre tout simplement autre part que dans ce périmètre restreint mais elle comme moi savaient que ce n'était action possible. Depuis quelques jours, je vivais seule, me levant dès que l'astre solaire pointait le bout de son nez et rentrais quand celui-ci cédait sa place à sa comparse la lune. Et j'installai peu à peu un fossé entre nous deux. Ce n'était pas voulu, en tout cas pas consciemment, et elle me laissait faire, attendant le jour où je reviendrais vers elle pour partager mes sentiments et mes secrets, comme on le faisait depuis toujours.

Désolée de la situation, je tournai la tête pour partir mais cette fois-ci, elle brisa mon élan. Je levai un sourcil, intriguée. D'un mouvement de tête je lui indiquais que j'étais prête à l'écouter. Je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma mère. Elle avait une aura puissante de sagesse et de sérénité que j'aimerai un jour égaler. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs, contrairement aux miens qui étaient d'un blond très lumineux. C'était le seul élément physique qui nous différenciait. On aurait pu nous confondre comme des sœurs, le même visage, la même silhouette fine et élancée, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu océan. Mais à contrario d'elle qui acceptait son sort, je n'étais pas d'accord avec le mien. Je ne voulais pas rester prisonnière de cette forêt toute ma vie, j'avais besoin de plus de liberté je me sentais comme ses animaux que l'on parque dans de très grands enclos. Certes, ils avaient la place d'évoluer dans un vaste espace mais il y avait toujours les barrières pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient dans une prison. Mes barrières à moi étaient la limite de la forêt.

- Ma fille, je sais que cette réclusion te porte mais ne va pas prendre de risque. Tu sais ce qui adviendrait si on était découvert ?

- Oui mère, je le sais amplement.

D'un geste gracile, elle vint poser sa main sur ma joue.

- Je comprends ton désarroi et j'aimerai tant t'aider…

- Mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais mon rôle et bien que cette situation me pèse, je ne prendrai pas le risque de me faire voir.

- Ecoute, je sens que quelque chose va arriver et c'est pour cela que je te mets en garde. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu n'as pas encore accompli ton destin.

- Merci de cette attention, je garderai l'œil aux aguets, je vous le promets.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et je partis au cœur de la forêt. Sa mise en garde me trottait dans la tête. Ma mère avait toujours su avoir un terrible instinct en matière de danger ou d'événements importants, heureux ou pas. C'est pourquoi je redoublai de prudence aujourd'hui.

Je pris un chemin qui m'était familier : je l'arpentais tous les jours car depuis quelques temps, mon occupation favorite était de grimper à un certain arbre et d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à moi quand je m'installai à sa cime. Après de longues minutes de marche, j'aperçus ledit arbre et un sourire s'étirait déjà sur mes lèvres. Avec toute la souplesse que j'avais acquise depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne mis que quelques secondes pour escalader les lourdes branches du chêne centenaire qui me servait de perchoir. Je m'installai à mon habitude dans le croisement que formaient deux branches et je pus m'émouvoir devant la vue qui s'étalait devant mes yeux : un vaste parc avec un immense château en arrière fond. C'était une école de magie qui avait pour nom Poudlard. C'était mi-septembre et les élèves venaient de rentrer de leurs vacances. Je les avais attendus tout l'été, deux mois qui me furent très longs et ennuyeux. Il faisait bon et les élèves profitaient du soleil d'automne pour étudier à l'ombre d'un pin ou lancer des sorts pour s'entraîner à parfaire leur maîtrise de la magie. Voilà à quoi j'occupais mes journées depuis des années. J'avais découvert le chemin de Poudlard un jour que je chassais le lièvre dans la forêt. Depuis, chaque jour de l'année, je venais à cet endroit et je passais des heures à les observer. En fait, j'étais jalouse et envieuse. J'aimerai tellement être à leur place, pouvoir me faire des amis et vivre. Vivre pleinement ma vie d'adolescente. Je ne dis pas que je n'avais pas d'amis là où je vivais, il y avait aussi des jeunes de mon âge, nous n'étions qu'une petite communauté d'une vingtaine de personnes, mais aucun ne me comprenait. Ils me répétaient inlassablement que je me comblais dans un rêve impossible et qu'il valait mieux que je passe à autre chose. Mais j'espérais chaque seconde de pouvoir sortir de cette vie monotone. Alors je m'échappais jusqu'à cet arbre et mon cœur se perdait dans la tristesse de ne jamais connaître le bonheur auquel j'aspirais.

Je passais donc ma journée à observer les habitudes des élèves, en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire repérer. De plus, un géant occupait une petite chaumière près de la forêt et son chien, quand ils partaient ensembles dans les bois, me remarquait à chaque fois et tournait en rond autour de mon perchoir en aboyant fortement. Heureusement que le feuillage était très touffu et que ma tunique était conçue pour me fondre dans le décor car le géant ne m'aperçut jamais. Une fois, le chien s'approcha seul de « mon arbre » et je pus lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas alarmer son maître de ma présence. Depuis, quand il passait à la hauteur de ma cachette, il émettait un bref aboiement pour me saluer mais jamais plus, sans même lever la tête. J'avais toujours eu un lien étroit avec les animaux : ils me comprenaient et je les comprenais. J'étais une fervente adoratrice de la faune et de la flore et Dame Nature me le rendait bien en m'octroyant le droit de les comprendre et de me faire comprendre par ses petits protégés.

Cette cachette me permettait aussi de suivre les cours du géant qui était professeur des animaux, ainsi, je pouvais être partiellement satisfaite. Je n'entendais jamais les cours car je restais éloignée des élèves et du professeur mais cela me distrayait et rendait mes journées moins mornes. Parfois, certains élèves ne savaient pas s'y prendre avec les animaux que leur présentaient le géant et l'envie de les aider ou de botter les fesses de ceux qui faisaient du mal aux petits êtres me prenait sauvagement. Mais je combattais à chaque fois ce désir car je connaissais le désastre si quelqu'un venait à me voir.

La fin de journée pointa le bout de son nez et il était temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi, enfin, dans cette grotte sombre et sans vie. De toute façon, tous les élèves étaient partis dans le château pour le dîner et mon ventre me fit savoir qu'il était aussi temps pour moi d'aller manger. Tranquillement, je pris le chemin de la maison mais j'avais une méchante impression qui me suivait et qui ne me laissait pas en paix. Je repensais alors à la mise en garde de Mère et peu à peu, je me mis à marcher vite. Presque arrivée à destination, des cris se firent entendre et ni une ni deux, je courus vers chez moi. Je pilais d'un coup : à une centaine de mètres, trois personnes vêtues de capes noires et le visage dissimulé par des masques d'argent tuaient les miens dans des rires sinistres. Des corps morts juchaient le sol, la terreur bien imprimée dans leurs yeux vitreux. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Personne ne connaissait notre existence. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, l'horreur me statufiant mais je cherchais des yeux ma douce mère. Je la vis au moment où deux des hommes l'attrapèrent par les bras alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper. Le troisième s'approcha et lui hurla dessus. J'étais trop loin et je ne pus entendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle était la seule encore debout, silencieuse, se tenant à côté de Père qui gisait par terre dans une étrange position. A bout de patience, il pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança un éclair vert qui la frappa en pleine poitrine.

- Nooooooooooon !

Je n'avais pu retenir un cri déchirant de désespoir et de douleur. Les hommes en noir la lâchèrent comme on lâchait un sac de jute par terre et se tournèrent dans ma direction. Ils me pointèrent du doigt et l'un d'eux cria qu'il fallait me tuer. Ce fut le déclic et je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je me mis à courir comme jamais je n'avais couru. Je lâchai un hoquet de peur quand un sort vint exploser contre un tronc à côté de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ma tête était vide de toute logique et la seule chose qui dictait mon cerveau était mon instinct de survie. Les hommes hurlèrent derrière moi qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'échappe et redoublèrent d'intensité, tant au niveau de la course que sur le nombre de sorts qu'ils me jetaient. Heureusement que je connaissais la forêt par cœur et bien que la luminosité ne soit pas très bonne, due au soir qui arrivait, je savais zigzaguer entre les troncs et ne pas tomber dans les pièges naturels d'une racine aérienne mesquine. Mes poursuivants, eux, avaient plus de mal à me suivre. J'étais bien entraînée et l'adrénaline tout comme la peur de mourir me donnait plus de force. Un homme apparut tout d'un coup devant moi, me forçant à piler net. Il pointa sa baguette dans ma direction et sans réfléchir, je fis une roulade sur le côté au moment où le sort fusait sur moi, me touchant seulement à l'épaule. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui me brûlait, je repartis sitôt sur mes pieds, faisant fi de toute souffrance.

Il fallait que j'arrive à m'échapper, plus que tout. Mes jambes prirent la direction du seul lieu dans lequel je savais qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider. Mais le château était encore loin et les trois hommes étaient toujours à mes trousses. Et il me fallait de l'aide si je voulais m'en sortir. J'amenai ma main à mes lèvres et utilisai mes doigts pour siffler. J'espère que ça marchera… Il fallait que ça marche ! Après quelques secondes qui me parurent être une éternité, je pus avec soulagement apercevoir un oiseau noir comme le jais venir du ciel. Il ressemblait à un très gros corbeau mais il avait le bec jaune orangé, ce dernier ayant des vertus curatives dans certaines potions. Je lui lançais quelques mots que seul lui put comprendre et il fonça tout droit sur le visage d'un homme qui s'arrêta pour se défendre contre l'oiseau. Les deux autres avaient ralenti mais reprirent finalement leur poursuite. Avec cette distraction, j'avais gagné de précieux mètres, augmentant ma chance de sortir indemne de ce cauchemar. Mes jambes, ma tête, mes poumons criaient à l'abandon, tant je les poussais au maximum. Mais je n'avais pas le choix d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, je pus découvrir l'orée de la forêt, ce qui signifiait que j'approchais de Poudlard. Ni une ni deux, je demandai un dernier effort à mon corps. Il fallait que je réussisse.

Enfin, le parc se déroulait sous mes pieds ! Mais le plus dur n'était pas encore passé car il fallait que je grimpe une pente assez nivelée. Je pris la décision d'utiliser quand même le petit chemin de tracer, bien qu'il n'emprunte pas la route la plus directe. Mais je me dis que je serai plus rapide pour le gravir. Et j'avais raison ! Les marches en pierre me facilité la tâche. J'avais voulu me diriger vers la cabane du géant mais j'avais remarqué le manque de lumière à sa fenêtre et de fumée à sa cheminée. Il fallait que j'atteigne donc le château. Les sorts essayaient toujours de me toucher mais ne faisant jamais mouche, heureusement pour moi. J'étais vive et j'avais beaucoup de réflexes pour palier le peu de force que j'avais. Je n'étais pas la seule à fatiguer, car ceux qui me courraient après perdaient de la vitesse et le fossé entre nous s'agrandissait. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi ce qui me donna la force de continuer. Il fallait que j'atteigne la porte d'entrée, il le fallait pour sauver la mémoire des miens.

Ragaillardie, j'attins enfin le haut de la colline. Victoire ! Il ne me restait qu'une centaine de mètres pour arriver à destination. Le seul hic ? J'étais complètement à découvert, pas un seul arbre pour me protéger. La dernière ligne droite. Le dernier effort à fournir ! Trop obnubilée par le désir de rester vivante, je n'avais pas remarqué que les sorts avaient cessé et que mes agresseurs avaient fait demi-tour, trop exposés sur le territoire de Poudlard pour prendre le risque de me poursuivre. Je poussais de toutes mes forces la lourde porte et je réussis enfin à rentrer dans le château. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter et je poussai la première porte que je vis, en face de moi. Erreur.

Je stoppai net, effrayée. Je venais effectivement de rentrer dans une immense pièce… Et remplie de monde ! Cela devait être la salle à manger car il y avait cinq tables qui croulaient sous la nourriture. Mais le silence me salua et tous avaient la tête tournée dans ma direction. Dans un réflexe salvateur, je rabattis mes cheveux sur mes oreilles, seul signe distinctif de ma condition. Mon bras gauche me rappela que j'étais blessée et je grimaçai de douleur. Je me rendis enfin compte du sang qui avait énormément coulé.

Mais la seule chose qui venait à mon esprit en ce moment c'était : comment me sortir de cette situation ?

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?


	2. Je vis entouré d'idiots

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, celui qui met en scène notre Serpentard préféré. Comme j'ai fini d'écrire 2 chapitres, je ne vous torture pas plus longtemps ^^  
En réponse à Lily, je ne vais pas faire de supposer délai. J'écris au feeling, en me laissant quelques chapitres d'avance... Donc, je poste complètement aléatoirement.  
J'utilise l'italique pour Draco et le normal pour Sacha

Merci à choupilou pour sa review, c'était ma première ! Et bien sûr, merci à lily et à charlotte qui ont été les suivantes ^^

J'ai oublié de préciser, mais bien sûr que l'univers ne m'appartient pas, le mérite revient à J.K. Rolling qui nous permet de voyager dans ce merveilleux univers. Il n'y a que cette chère Talia/Sacha qui soit de moi !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Allongé dans la pelouse fraîchement humide de l'immense parc de Poudlard, Draco Malefoy fixait le ciel bleu, le regard vide. D'une main, il semblait mettre toute sa concentration à arracher des brins d'herbe et à les envoyer valser plus loin. L'autre, simplement sous sa nuque commençait à s'engourdir. Son esprit était occupé par une seule pensée, suffisamment intense pour le torturer horriblement. Une douce brise se leva et vint caresser sa peau pâle, provoquant une vague de frisson incontrôlée. Il se releva, secouant un peu sa main. Son regard erra sur les autres élèves, gambadant joyeusement dans le parc, riant aux éclats. Il soupira lourdement et resta assis, à regarder les nuages envahir le bleu du ciel. Il en avait tellement assez de tous ces rires autour de lui. Pourquoi ces jeunes fous ne se taisaient-il donc jamais ? Un garçon de petite taille arriva si vite à sa hauteur qu'il n'eût pas le temps de se déplacer et le minuscule première année s'effondra sur lui. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et fondit en excuses. Draco chercha la cravate colorée du nain et constata : Poufsouffle._

_- 20 points de moins pour Poufsouffle. Fais plus attention où tu vas la prochaine fois._

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement froid et effrayant que le petit brun s'enfuit en courant, comme s'il avait été poursuivi par on ne sait quel monstre. Un sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur le visage ordinairement impassible de l'héritier Malefoy alors qu'il constatait que sa réputation faisait encore fuir les plus jeunes. C'était toujours bon à savoir._

_Il regarda sa montre au bracelet noir et remarqua qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il avait faim. Ruminer ses pensées toute une après-midi n'était pas de tout repos. En un mouvement de grâce intense, il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds et ramassa sa cape qui gisait sur le sol, parcourue de petites vagues comme le lac, les jours de vent. Après l'avoir attachée avec la petite broche en argent héritée de son père, il se dirigea vers l'immense château, glissant avec l'élégance mystérieuse, caractéristique de sa famille, sa chevelure blonde remuée par la légère bise qui semblait s'être installée définitivement._

_Draco était à table depuis plus d'une demi-heure et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand la jeune fille déboula, essoufflée et couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait une méchante blessure au bras. Il la fixa un instant, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne et quelle raison l'avait amenée ici, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Apparemment, elle sortait d'un combat… Dans le parc de Poudlard ? Le vieux directeur se leva de sa chaise et descendit une allée, entre les tables des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Il posa une main ridée et rêche sur la peau de la jeune fille qui semblait si délicate et fraîche. Elle leva des yeux effarés vers lui pendant que toute l'assemblée observait la scène, l'œil avide et pétillant, le souffle coupé dans un silence pesant. Grincement de chaise. Draco détourna les yeux et remarqua le professeur Rogue qui affichait un regard des plus intéressés. L'homme se leva et rejoignit le directeur, suivi de près par le professeur McGonagall vêtue de son éternelle robe émeraude un peu dépareillée, l'air inquiet. Les élèves, toujours étrangement silencieux, suivirent des yeux les deux professeurs et reposèrent leur regard sur Dumbledore, qui avait maintenant lâché l'épaule de la frêle intruse, encore muette._

_Le directeur murmura des ordres aux deux professeurs qui rejoignirent leur table, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Sans doute allait-il mener un de ses interrogatoires épuisants et ennuyeux Le professeur Rogue retourna près de la table des professeurs pour leur dire les instructions du directeur. Ils se levèrent tous et se précipitèrent dans le parc, sûrement à la recherche de la créature qui aurait pu infliger une telle blessure à l'inconnue. Le professeur McGonagall fit tinter son verre à l'aide d'une fourchette et prit la parole, après que la salle eut tourné son regard vers elle dans un même élan._

_- Je veux que tous les préfets se lèvent et regroupent les élèves de leur maison et les ramènent aux dortoirs. Veillez tout particulièrement à ce que tout le monde soit là. Je ne veux plus personne dans les couloirs dans 5 minutes._

_Dix élèves se levèrent et allèrent se placer en silence à chaque bout des tables puis, ce fut au tour des autres de se lever, dans un grand fracas de chaises tirées sur le sol. Les quatre cortèges se dirigèrent l'un après l'autre vers la sortie et le silence fit place à une rumeur douce. En franchissant la porte, Draco se tourna une dernière fois vers le professeur Rogue qui arquait un sourcil à l'entente des voix, étonné qu'elles n'aient pas retenti plus tôt. Draco, préfet de Serpentard, ramenait les élèves de sa maison dans les cachots humides du sous-sol, tenant dans sa main droite sa fine baguette en bois d'ébène, intrigué, comme tous les autres de cette mesure de sécurité, à son avis très exagérée._

_Pansy Parkinson, préfète de Serpentard, se trouvait devant le cortège d'élève. Arrivée devant le portrait d'un homme à l'allure noble et sérieuse, elle prononça le mot de passe et se décala pour faire entrer le troupeau. Draco se plaça de l'autre côté de l'entrée et s'assura que les étudiants suivaient tous, il jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés du couloir sombre avant de pénétrer à la suite de sa collègue préfète._

_Une fois tous les jeunes installés dans la salle commune, un brouhaha d'enfer s'installa, exaspérant le blond qui s'était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, face à la cheminée où crépitait un feu énorme, réchauffant la pièce et asséchant l'air humide. Un grand garçon brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais Draco ne fit guère attention à lui avant qu'il ne se mette à parler._

_- Qui c'est, cette fille ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave._

_- Par Merlin Zabini, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?_

_L'exaspération de l'héritier suintait de tous les côtés et le brun préféra se taire, provoquant un soupir soulagé de la part du préfet. _

_Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle commune, créant ainsi une vague de silence respectueux qui se répandit dans toute la pièce. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et, de sa voix grave, il résuma la situation._

_- Nous ne savons pas qui est cette jeune fille, mais toujours est-il que ce soir, personne ne devra être en dehors des dortoirs. Les préfets veilleront à ce que cette règle soit respectée (il posa un regard confiant sur Draco et Pansy). Toute infraction conduira à un retrait de 20 points par personne. J'espère que les élèves de cette maison ne me feront pas l'affront de désobéir. Laissez ce privilège à Potter._

_Il se retourna, prêt à partir mais lança un regard à Draco._

_- Les préfets feront des rondes dans tous les couloirs jusqu'à 22h, ensuite ils regagneront leur dortoir. Pas de pitié avec les infractions, vu ?_

_Draco acquiesça de la tête, un sourire machiavélique déformant son visage d'ange. Il se leva, saisissant sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et suivit le directeur de sa maison dans le petit passage sombre. Pansy l'imita sans un mot et ils se dirigèrent dans un couloir, troublant le lourd silence de leurs pas. Arrivés à une bifurcation, ils se séparèrent chacun empruntant un chemin différent. Draco agita sa baguette sans un mot et le bout se mit à briller d'une douce lumière verte, éclairant le passage devant lui. Il parcourut tous les couloirs de l'école sans croiser personne et finalement, alors qu'il déambulait au septième étage, il croisa Granger et Weasley qui lui jetèrent un regard haineux. Il ne se rabaissa pas à les regarder plus que de rigueur et passa son chemin, dans un mouvement élégant de cape. Il rejoignit sa salle commune peu après, trouvant Pansy assise devant le feu, attendant son cher Draco, l'œil brillant d'une lueur soulagée alors qu'elle le vit entrer. Il soupira et sans un regard vers elle, il se rendit dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt, malgré les ronflements sonores de Crabbe, à moins que ce ne soit Goyle…_

_Draco se réveilla tôt, trop tôt à son goût. Il prit une longue inspiration tandis qu'il s'étirait en plissant les yeux. N'importe qui l'aurait vu en ce moment aurait été attendri, on eût dit un petit chaton. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau de la douche. Encore un peu endormi, il se glissa sous la douce pluie et resta là, sans bouger, quelques minutes, savourant la douceur de son réveil. Il finit par se savonner allègrement et sortir en quatrième vitesse. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle encore vide et s'assit à sa table, un exemplaire de son livre de potions en mains. Il parcourut le sommaire vaguement avant de s'apprêter à lire les propriétés du Véritasérum, sujet du devoir que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné. 50 cm de parchemin standard à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Lentement, la salle se remplit et les plats commencèrent à apparaître sur les tables. Il se servit du thé et le but doucement, prenant garde de ne pas se brûler._

_La voix stridente de Pansy retentit à l'entrée de la salle et il se décida à fermer son livre. La préfète s'assit à côté de lui, l'assommant de questions sur la veille. Il la fit taire d'un mouvement exaspéré de la main. Zabini les rejoignit, l'air tout à fait heureux, comme s'il avait fait une découverte immense. Comme il ne commençait pas son récit, Draco le pressa un peu._

_- Allez Zabini, raconte…_

_Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois._

_- J'ai vu l'autre fille, tu sais, celle d'hier. Elle sortait de l'infirmerie, avec le vieux Dumbledore._

_Il prit un toast et commença à le grignoter, n'effaçant pas la fierté de son visage._

_- Alors, t'en dis quoi ?_

_Draco le regarda, étonné de l'énorme absurdité de cette nouvelle._

_- Franchement, Zabini, tu me déçois. C'était évident que le vieux fou allait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Tu as vu l'état de son bras ? On aurait dit qu'elle s'était faite attaquée par un hippogriffe !_

_Il soupira, déplorant la bêtise de ses compères Serpentards. Finalement, alors qu'il allait se lever pour partir à son cours de Runes Anciennes, le directeur fit irruption dans la salle en compagnie de la petite blonde aux cheveux ondoyants. Il se dirigea directement vers sa place où il resta debout. Raclement de gorge._

_- Mes chers élèves, voici Sacha Birdwings. Elle va passer le reste de l'année ici. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil._

_Il lui sourit puis désigna une place à la table des Gryffondors où elle se rendit, baissant la tête, un peu hésitante. Le Prince des Serpentards tourna la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, se sentant peu concerné par la présentation de cette inconnue._

* * *

__Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenues ! ;-)


	3. Nouveau départ

Bonjour bonjour !

ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté... Mes études m'ont pris énormément de temps et écrire est un passe temps pour moi. Donc je ne me force jamais !

Enfin, voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que les deux premiers !

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir dixit Emma ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ma poitrine se levait rapidement. J'étais totalement essoufflée et mon sang battait à mes tempes. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour me sortir de là et comme si mon appel à l'aide avait été entendu, un vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers moi, suivit par deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme. J'en déduisis que cela devait être des professeurs, étant les seuls adultes présents dans la salle. Le premier levé avait les cheveux ainsi qu'une barbe d'une belle couleur argentée. Il semblait respirer la sagesse et l'intelligence et je pus voir son inquiétude derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, bien qu'aucun sentiment s'apparentant à ça se lisait sur son visage. J'avais en quelque sorte un don d'empathie et comme on disait, le regard est le miroir de l'âme. Le deuxième homme me semblait un peu plus suspect mais je ne jugeais jamais sans connaître. Il avait les cheveux gras, noirs et raides, et un nez assez proéminent. Quelles étaient ses intentions ? J'avouai que je n'arrivais pas à le deviner. Il y avait comme une barrière qui l'entourait. La femme était quant à elle, très inquiète. Peut-être à cause de ma blessure importante au bras. Arrivés à ma hauteur, le plus vieux prit la parole :

- Severus, dites aux professeurs d'aller faire une ronde dehors et surtout restez groupés. Je ne pense pas que cette jeune fille se soit blessée seule. Minerva, faites rentrer les élèves dans leur dortoirs respectifs et dites aux préfets de faire une ronde dans les couloirs.

Une fois les ordres lancés, le directeur ? Reporta son attention sur moi, m'examinant.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, m'indiqua-t-il d'un geste. Si vous en avez encore la force, j'aimerai vous parler avant de vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Mon silence sonna comme un oui et je pris la direction que le vieil homme prenait, tout en entendant les raclements de bancs derrière moi. Je le suivis durant quelques minutes dans les longs couloirs du château. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une statue qui ressemblait à une gargouille. J'étais sceptique. Pourquoi s'arrêter devant cette statue de pierre ? Ne voulait-il pas me parler ? N'avait-il pas une pièce à sa disposition pour discuter avec les élèves ou les professeurs.

- Flizibiz.

Quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir la gargouille tourner sur elle-même tout en dévoilant les marches d'un escalier montant ! Il mit un pied sur une marche et se laissa monter je l'imitais prestement. Enfin la statue se stoppa et il entra dans une vaste pièce qui était vraiment très étrange à mes yeux. Elle était remplie d'objets plus bizarres les uns que les autres : certaines explosaient de temps à autre, d'autres faisaient des bruits pareil à des couinements de souris, et je ne comptais pas le nombre dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver une quelle conque utilisation.

Un cri majestueux attira mon attention. Près d'un bureau se trouvait un perchoir où se tenait un bel oiseau orangé. Un phénix. D'une poussée, l'oiseau éternel s'envola et dans une ronde magnifique vint se poser sur mon épaule. Il plongea ses yeux noirs emplis d'intelligence dans mon regard avant de se pencher vers mon épaule blessée. Doucement, je pus nettement voir la naissance d'une larme… Les larmes magiques des phénix qui pouvaient soigner n'importe quelles blessures ! Lentement, elle glissa sur la plaie, créant de petites fumées bleuâtres. Je pus apprécier la guérison instantanée et la souffrance qui partait au même rythme qu'il ne resta plus qu'un lointain souvenir d'une blessure. Ayant rempli son office, il retourna vers son maître pour se percher à ses côtés.

- Je dois vous avouer que j'aimerai vraiment mieux vous connaître. Fumseck n'a pas pour habitude d'aider le premier venu. Venez-vous assoir s'il vous plaît, disait-il tout en pointant une chaise qui venait d'apparaître. Maintenant que vous êtes soignée, j'aurai moins de culpabilité à vous retenir…

J'étais toujours à côté de la porte, n'ayant pas bougé. Timidement, je m'avançai et pris place sur le fauteuil. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'étais perdue et terrorisée. Je ne devais pas révéler mon identité et cet homme voulait que je lui apprenne qui j'étais. J'étais partagée entre les recommandations de feu mes parents et le désir de dévoiler mon lourd secret. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Mon instinct me disait que oui mais j'étais prudente et je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne pouvais pas balayer plus de dix ans de prudence d'un geste de la main.

- Je me présente, Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, anticipa-t-il ma question avec un léger sourire.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées ? Pourtant, je savais que mon peuple avait pour caractéristiques d'avoir des défenses mentales fortes naturellement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il semblait puissant.

- Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, juste vous aider. Je pense savoir qui vous êtes et je présume que vous venez de la forêt interdite, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Ainsi nommaient-ils mon lieu d'habitat, la forêt interdite ? Pourquoi serait-elle interdite ? Peut-être était-elle trop dangereuse pour des élèves inexpérimentés.

Comme j'étais toujours silencieuse, le professeur continua.

- Et je sais que vous parlez notre langue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment savez-vous de telles choses ? Avez-vous un quel conque lien dans cette tragédie ?

- Non, aucun. Sachez que je connais juste votre identité. Quant à la raison de votre venue, je n'en pas la moindre idée. Racontez-moi tout. Je ne révèlerai pas votre secret et vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voudrez avant de prendre une décision sur votre avenir.

Je m'appelle Talia Elwing et voici mon histoire. Je commençai mon récit, laissant libre mes larmes qui coulaient pour la première fois depuis le début du drame.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'emmena à l'infirmerie, plus par bonne conscience que pour autre chose, Fumseck ayant déjà soigné ma vilaine blessure. Une femme me sauta presque dessus, tout en fâchant le directeur d'être aussi peu enclin à vouloir faire passer ma santé en premier lieu. D'un sourire, il regarda la furie soignante me mettre dans un coin, tirer un paravent et commencer à m'ausculter. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, paniquée à l'idée qu'une autre personne soit au courant de ma situation.

- J'ai une entière confiance en elle, ajouta-il en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Je présume que tu la gardes pour la nuit…

- Albus ! Bien sûr qu'elle va rester ici ! Es-tu fou ? Il fallait l'amener de suite ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

Mais l'infirmière remarqua très vite qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Dumbledore lui sourit, content de son effet de ne pas lui avoir fait part de l'action de son oiseau immortel.

- Sacha, je vous dis bonne nuit. Je viendrai vous chercher à votre réveil pour vous présenter au reste de l'école.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il me laissa seul. Plus tôt, il me conseilla de changer mon identité, craignant des espions au sein des élèves. Des espions adolescents ? Il me révéla que certains avaient des parents à la solde de Lord Voldemort, le commanditaire du massacre, du moins, déduction faite à partir de la description des assassins que je lui avais donnée. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Je m'appelle donc Sacha Birdwings et je vais passer le reste de l'année à Poudlard… Voici un de mes rêves de réalisés mais j'aurai préféré qu'il se réalise dans d'autres circonstances, bien moins dramatiques.

Mme Pomfresh me donna un verre qui contenait une potion censée me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Et je devais avouer que c'était le remède qu'il me fallait après l'agitation de cette soirée. Sans contester, je vidais le liquide d'un trait et tirai les couvertures pour m'installer confortablement. Je n'attendis que quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Morphée.

A mon réveil, je trouvai des affaires pliées soigneusement sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. C'était un uniforme tout ce qu'il y avait de classique, comme celui que portait les élèves de Poudlard, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif sur un groupe auquel j'aurai pu appartenir. J'avais remarqué les différentes couleurs que les élèves arboraient sur leurs vêtements. Sur le dessus, il y avait une bande de tissu assez grande pour que je le mette dans mes cheveux… D'un sourire, je m'en coiffai immédiatement, en prenant soin de bien dissimuler mes oreilles. Une fois que j'eus vérifié la bonne mise place du bandeau, je pris l'uniforme que je revêtis derechef. Et le directeur arriva au même moment que je mettais la touche finale à mon habillement. Avait-il des yeux partout ? Il semblait connaître tout sur tout et c'était dans un sens très dérangeant.

- Êtes-vous prête ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et je suivis le vieux professeur. Nous retournâmes dans la grande salle, celle-là même où j'avais fait mon entrée remarquée la nuit dernière. J'étais angoissée à l'idée de me mêler au reste des élèves. Je n'avais pas vécu avec autant de personnes depuis fort longtemps et soudain, l'envie de retrouver la quiétude de ma forêt se fit très forte. Je déglutis difficilement et à mesure que l'on remontait l'allée centrale, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Les têtes se tournaient dans ma direction à chaque pas que j'effectuais et j'aurais aimé me transformer en petite souris pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et ne plus être au centre des conversations. On arriva près d'une estrade et le vieux directeur se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Mes chers élèves, voici Sacha Birdwings. Elle va passer le reste de l'année ici. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil.

Le professeur Dumbledore me fit signe de me diriger vers une table et je m'y rendis en appréhendant grandement ma première rencontre avec les élèves… Qui fut pour le moins curieuse de la part des apprentis sorciers. Personne ne m'adressa la parole, par crainte ou par curiosité je ne saurais le dire. Mais tous me fixèrent et pas seulement à la table des rouges et ors – la couleur de leur cravate me donnant cette information- à être le centre de toutes les conversations. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir des élèves face à moi me scruter et se pencher vers leurs voisins pour leur chuchoter je ne sais quelle remarque. Les plus impolis et les plus indiscrets me montraient parfois du doigt que ça en devenait exaspérant. Dans une autre situation, je me serais déjà levée pour les remettre à leur place et leur expliquer le béaba de la bienséance sauf que… Sauf que je n'étais pas en position de force, perdue, sans repère, le cœur empli de tristesse et de souffrance d'avoir vu ma mère se faire tuer sans aucune considération devant mes yeux. Mère… La tête dans mon bol, je tournai ma cuillère dans le thé chaud sans grande conviction. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à mon aise, ma place étant dans la forêt, en recluse avec les miens. C'était maintenant que je rendis compte de ma bêtise à m'entêter à vouloir une autre vie que celle que je vivais et je me traitais d'idiote de ne pas avoir profité du bonheur que j'avais sous les yeux. Et surtout, de m'être éloignée de ma mère… C'était quand on perdait ce qui nous était cher que l'on se rendait vraiment compte de ce qui était important… Je ravalais difficilement mes larmes pour ne pas les exposer en public et pour m'aider, je pris mon bol à deux mains et le porta à ma bouche pour me brûler la langue avec le thé, et ainsi focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose. Et ça marchait plutôt bien car je m'étais vraiment brûlée la langue… Il existait peut-être méthode moins radicale pour se changer les idées…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la curiosité l'emporta et un garçon me posa une question… Puis deux, trois et d'autres suivirent le mouvement. Je me retrouvai submergée en un coup de baguette magique et je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir. Le seul problème ? Une fois sortie de la grande salle, où aller ? Je ne connaissais rien de Poudlard, et pour se perdre, rien de plus facile que de courir au dehors de la Grande Salle et d'emprunter les couloirs et les escaliers au hasard. Je l'avais remarqué en suivant le Directeur dans son bureau, à l'infirmerie puis ici qu'une carte ou un guide ne serait pas de trop. Mais la première n'existait pas et je n'allais pas demander un chaperon… Donc, m'enfuir n'était pas une bonne solution. Sauf que ce « harcèlement » continuel fut au bout d'un moment lassant et avouons-le, très pénible. Je bredouillai un « désolée je dois y aller » et je me levai pour partir de ce brouhaha incessant.

Une fois dehors, je savourai ce moment de paix et tant pis pour la visite guidée, je partis à l'exploration du château tout en étant très prudente. Je faisais attention à ne pas faire de détour et je tentais de me rappeler les directions que je prenais. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à retrouver mon chemin dans ce dédale.

Après plusieurs minutes, je tombai sur une grande porte en bois, un battant ouvert qui laisser entrevoir des livres, des livres… Et des livres ! Sûrement une bibliothèque et heureuse d'avoir trouvé un passe-temps, je m'engouffrai dans le temple du savoir. Je parcourus les allées, lisant chaque reliure sans me décidais sur lequel je choisirais quand finalement, plusieurs m'interpelèrent. En effet, ceux-ci n'étaient pas en anglais mais dans une autre langue, plus précisément en runes anciennes. J'en pris trois et je m'installai à une table pour me plonger dans la lecture de ses livres.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et cela faisait plus de trois heures que j'étais assise à lire, dévorant les grimoires un à un. Ce phénomène alerta une brunette qui se rapprocha avant de jeter un œil à ma lecture.

- Tu comprends les runes ? me questionna-t-elle ?

Pour attirer l'attention, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! Il fallait que je me sorte de cette situation rapidement !

- Euh… Pas vraiment… Un peu oui…

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir et je venais une fois de plus de le monter… Tant pis, il faudra faire avec… La jeune fille resta perplexe devant mon explication hésitante mais décida de parler d'autre chose, à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée… Moi c'est…

- Sacha Birdwings… Je crois bien que toute l'école est au courant… finit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je ne pouvais la contredire sur ce point… Je détaillai Hermione et je la trouvai plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux mal coiffés et cet éclat d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux couleur noisette. Je lui offris un joli sourire qu'elle me rendit avec joie.

- Il va être l'heure de déjeuner, tu viens ?

- Je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici… Pas que ta présence me dérange ! rajoutai-je précipitamment, de peur de la froisser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu ! Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles rester seule avec ce qui s'est passé, ça ne devait pas être une sinécure, répondit Hermione en fixant mon épaule qui était blessé la veille. A plus tard !

Elle me fit un signe de la main avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans les couloirs. Sans plus attendre, je retournai à ma lecture, avec l'idée d'y passer toute la journée s'il le fallait, pour éviter les questions de tous ses élèves curieux.

J'étais comme enfermée dans une bulle protectrice, bien plus apaisée que ce matin. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à l'entourage et c'était très bien ainsi, oubliant le temps de quelques heures le pourquoi de ma venue dans ce château. En fin de journée, je décidai de sortir de la bibliothèque pour… Je voulais aller dans ma chambre mais je me rendis compte qu'aucune ne m'avait été attribuée. J'empruntai deux livres pour ma propre lecture et commençai donc à me rendre à l'infirmerie, endroit où j'avais dormi la nuit passée quand soudain, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le directeur Dumbledore… Encore une fois, il tombait à pic, à croire qu'il anticipait toutes mes actions et toutes mes questions.

- Sacha, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

En chemin, il m'expliqua que d'habitude, les élèves dormaient dans des dortoirs communs et par maison. Vu que je n'étais répartie dans aucune maison et pour protéger mon secret, il avait décidé de m'assigner une chambre individuelle. Sage décision si vous voulez mon avis ! Tout en gravissant les escaliers, je mémorisais le chemin pour ne pas me perdre. On prit un couloir et il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin devant un tableau qui représentait un arbre dans une clairière. Je levai un sourcil, étonnée. Pourquoi s'arrêter devant un tableau ? On ne devait pas se rendre à ma chambre ?

- Endromielle ?

N'était-il pas un peu fou à parler à un tableau ? J'ouvris de grands yeux quand je vis le dit-tableau bouger. Une jeune femme très élancée descendit de l'arbre et parla à son tour.

- Bonjour professeur !

J'avais du mal à assimiler la chose… Le tableau parlait et surtout… Un trait physique de la jeune femme m'attira derechef : ses oreilles. Je fronçais les sourcils mais le professeur annonça « finla » et le tableau pivota pour faire place à un trou dans le mur aussi gros qu'une porte. En silence et gardant mes questions pour moi, je suivis le professeur et je pus découvrir émerveillée ma chambre : il y a avait un petit salon avec une table ronde au milieu et des chaises autour, un large canapé devant une cheminée, une petite armoire accrochée au mur et une bibliothèque. Une arche sans porte séparée le salon de la chambre qui était constituée d'un lit spacieux, d'une grande armoire pour ranger des affaires, d'une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit et d'un tableau identique à celui de la porte dans chaque pièce. Je remarqué une autre porte et oubliant le professeur, je la poussais pour me retrouver dans la salle de bain de marbre blanc. Il y avait une douche dans un coin, une baignoire contre le mur, une vasque et des rangements en tout genre.

Le Directeur toussa, ce qui me fit atterrir de mon petit nuage.

- Miss Birdwings, avant de vous laisser, j'aimerai vous poser une petite question : vous aimez les animaux et toutes les créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, oui !

- Hagrid, notre garde-chasse est aussi professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Est-ce qu'un travail d'assistante vous conviendrez ?

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir !

- Bien, vous commencez demain à 9h. Rendez-vous dans le parc, près de la cabane en bois. Bonne fin de journée

- A vous aussi Professeur.

Une fois parti, je m'assis dans le canapé à réfléchir. Pourquoi avoir utilisé « finla » comme mot de passe qui voulait dire « espoir » en runes anciennes ? Pourquoi ce tableau en particulier devant sa porte ? Ce sorcier était vraiment énigmatique !

J'étais là à réfléchir sur le comportement du directeur lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur un plateau d'argent. Une cloche trônait au milieu, des couverts et un verre formaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler un plateau repas. Intriguée, je me levai et soulevai délicatement la cloche. Un repas chaud d'où sortait une légère fumée qui vint réveiller mon ventre. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Je restai toute la soirée dans ma chambre après avoir avalé mon repas. Je ne voulais pas me confronter aux autres élèves et lire m'étais bien plus agréable que d'être traitée en bête curieuse je soupçonnai le directeur de l'avoir deviné. Je m'endormis paisiblement, rêvant de ma douce mère défunte qui me manquait tellement.

. 0Oo. 0Oo.

_La matinée de Draco s'était résumée en une longue suite de cours, ennuyeux pour la plupart. Après deux heures d'Historie de la Magie et une heure de Runes Anciennes, il lui restait une heure à tuer avant de pouvoir aller manger. Il prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque, histoire de perfectionner un devoir et de se renseigner sur le Véritasérum. Assis à une table, seul près d'une fenêtre, il parcourait les lignes d'un vieux grimoire quand il entendit la voix aiguë et prétentieuse de Granger. Il releva les yeux et remarqua l'autre jeune fille, Sacha quelque chose. Il écouta leur conversation et il fut intrigué quand Granger parla de livres en Runes. Pour avoir le cœur net, il passa derrière elle après que la Sang de bourbe soit partie et il jeta un œil sur les livres, remarquant qu'ils étaient bien écrits en Runes anciennes. Il arqua un sourcil et se dépêcha de passer son chemin, faisant mine de ranger un ouvrage en piteux état. Il détestait attirer l'attention dans un lieu tel que la bibliothèque. La jeune fille s'était levée et avait emporté quelques grimoires en Runes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser la parole. Cette fille avait quelque chose d'intéressant, et il voulait absolument lui parler. Finalement, le jeune homme se sentit un peu plus concerné par la nouvelle venue. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit pour se rendre dans la grande salle, après avoir remarqué que Dumbledore avait apostrophé l'inconnue. Il ne les suivit pas, bien que l'idée fût très tentante mais il savait aussi que le vieux Directeur avait un don pour remarquer… Les indiscrets._

_Prenant son mal en patience, il alla s'assoir à sa table, ignorant superbement le moulin à parole Pansy. Cette fille était-elle stupide de ne pas remarquer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa vie ? A croire que non et le Serpentard se dépêcha d'engloutir son repas pour se rendre à son cours de potion, cours le plus intéressant de la journée ! Il était le premier dans la salle de cours et pris place comme à son habitude au premier rang, contre le mur. Il ne ressemblait pas à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et n'allait sûrement pas se mettre devant le bureau de son directeur de maison. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Peu à peu, les autres élèves arrivèrent, cours commun avec les lionceaux –comme s'était étonnant- que Drago avait déjà sorti ses affaires et attendait le début du cours… Beurk, il ressemblerait presque à la Sang-de-Bourbe ! _

_Le professeur Rogue rentra et imposa le silence comme à chaque début de cours et sans même un regard à l'assemblait il lança les directives pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Préparation de potion, en binôme. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le col de Zabini et le força à se lever pour qu'il aille chercher les ingrédients, montrant ainsi qu'il daignait bien être son « partenaire » pour cette potion. En fait, Draco n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était l'un des seuls qui n'étaient pas aussi bête qu'un balai. Un silence s'installa et on pouvait seulement entendre le crépitement qui émanait des chaudrons. S'ennuyant à mourir et devant laisser la potion mijoter pendant cinq minutes, il laissa son regard divaguait dans la salle avant qu'un sourire éclatant et mauvais ne se peigne sur son visage fin. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il allait se divertir tout en se vengeant… Un sort deux coups !_

_Il enfonça doucement son coude dans les côtes de Zabini et une fois qu'il eut l'attention du métisse, il désigna la table de Weasmoche en train de se débattre avec une racine d'asphodèle qu'il n'arrivait pas à réduire en poudre. Doucement et sans un bruit, le Serpentard tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur une fiole à côté de la Belette. Il lança un « Wingardium Leviosa » informulé et le flacon se retrouva dans les airs que l'autre abruti ne remarqua même pas. Ricanant d'avance, le liquide se déversa, malencontreusement, dans le chaudron et Drago rangea furtivement sa baguette alors que des sifflements anormaux se firent entendre. Il avait peine à se retenir de rire devant la tête d'incompréhension totale du rouquin et qui regardait son chaudron sans savoir quoi faire._

_- Monsieur Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que votre pathétique ignorance a f…_

_Le professeur Rogue ne put continuer sa phrase que la potion explosa, vomissant son contenu dans toute la classe, éclaboussant les lents à réagir. Le Serpentard, qui avait prévu le coup, avait été le premier à se réfugier sous la table, laissant son hilarité se consumer, trop longtemps refoulée. Les malchanceux se retrouvèrent couverts de pustules violacés peu ragoûtant._

_- Ce sera un T, Monsieur Weasley, comme récompense à votre incapacité à comprendre l'art subtil des potions en ajoutant LE SANG DE SALAMANDRE DANS LE MAUVAIS ORDRE ! _

_Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement et à l'heure du dîner, il ne remonta même pas de sa salle commune pour manger. Il n'avait pas faim et était bien trop occupé à rédiger la troisième page de son devoir pour le professeur Rogue, le sourire fixait sur son visage faussement angélique à l'évocation du professeur des potions en train de réparer les dégâts que Weasmoche avait causés… Avec son aide !_

_Le lendemain matin, levé aux aurores, Draco remarqua la douce lumière du dehors, filtrant à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte du grand hall. Regardant sa montre, il décida d'aller marcher un peu, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de profiter du temps anormalement agréable pour l'automne déjà bien avancé. Il se rendit tranquillement sur les rives du lac et s'assit dans l'herbe trempée de rosée matinale. Il prit une longue inspiration, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller sous la chaleur naissante. Une voix douce et suave troubla pourtant le silence qui planait sur le parc. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Plus loin, une silhouette gracile se dessinait, tranchant de par sa pâleur sur l'obscurité de la forêt. Ne sachant trop s'il rêvait éveillé ou non, il se frotta les yeux, mais la silhouette était toujours là. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il s'approcha de la personne mystérieuse. Il identifia vite Sacha, même si l'étrangeté de son accoutrement ne cadrait plus avec la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée à la bibliothèque. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui ondulait doucement, comme si elle avait été animée par un quelconque sort. Le vêtement semblait si doux et léger que Drago l'apparenta à de la soie. De nouveau, la voix retentit et il pensait qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ce fut en s'approchant encore qu'il remarqua un petit animal, sans doute un écureuil perché dans sa main droite. Bon dieu, elle parlait à une bestiole ! Il se rapprocha encore d'un pas plus rapide et ne put résister à la tentation de l'interpeller._

_- Hey ! Lâcha-t-il de sa voix masculine que les filles trouvaient si attirante._

_L'écureuil bondit par terre et s'enfuit rapidement, préférant se cacher que d'avoir à assister à la scène. La jeune fille quant à elle, releva doucement la tête vers Draco et posa sur lui un regard si bleu qu'on eut pu le confondre avec un océan. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce bleu si clair la première fois qu'il l'avait croisée et ne s'en dégagea seulement quand elle décida de parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler._

_- Tu lui as fait peur._

_Une lueur de reproche vacilla quelques secondes dans ses yeux, s'effaçant presque immédiatement._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cet écureuil ?_

_- Je lui parlais !_

_Il ne retint pas un ricanement moqueur quand son impression fut confirmée. Elle sembla vexée mais ne dit mot._

_- Et la conversation fut-elle intéressante ? lança-t-il sur un ton mesquin._

_- Très, oui. Les animaux sont bien plus intéressants que les autres êtres vivant sur cette planète._

_- Bien sûr, oui ! Tu ferais un merveilleux couple avec ce gros balourd de Hagrid !_

_Il rit ouvertement avant de retourner vers le château, prendre son petit déjeuner._ _La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer !_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre !_  
_


End file.
